


О подругах и детективах

by WTF_Miss_Marple_2018



Category: Ariadna Oliver - Agatha Christie, Miss Marple - Agatha Christie, Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Philosophy, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Miss_Marple_2018/pseuds/WTF_Miss_Marple_2018
Summary: Мисс Ариадна Оливер и мисс Джейн Марпл беседуют за чашкой чая о жизни и профессии.





	О подругах и детективах

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно заявкой про кроссовер миров Марпл и Пуаро, но полностью заявке не соответствует

— Послушай, Ари, но зачем было делать его финном? Я ведь уверена: ты никогда в жизни не встречала ни одного!

С этими словами мисс Марпл лукаво посмотрела поверх чашки на свою собеседницу.

— В том-то и дело! — воинственно воскликнула та. — Я не встречала ни одного финна, ты не встречала ни одного финна — никто в Англии, я уверена, не встречал ни одного финна!

— Ну, это уже преувеличение, — хихикнула мисс Марпл. — Положим, сотрудники дипломатической службы, они ведь непременно должны бы…

— Да кто их считает! — мисс Оливер, знаменитая писательница, в сердцах всплеснула руками, чуть не расплескав чашку с чаем. — Тем более, они слишком много мнят о себе, чтобы читать мои детективы. Так что некому и судить, насколько он правильно написан и не ведёт ли себя, например, как датчанин. Вот если бы он был, скажем, русским — уверена, меня завалили бы письмами о том, что «на самом деле русские не…».

— Но ведь всё равно находятся желающие покритиковать?

— Ха! Это же чистое необоснованное злобство. Говорю тебе, Джейн: ни один человек в Англии ни одного живого финна не видел и видеть не мог. Так что они шлют эти дурацкие письма просто из желания мне досадить, вот и всё. Ну, и ещё выставить себя ужас какими умниками. Например, они заявляют, что имя у моего героя какое-то слишком шведское, и требуют заменить на какую-то чушь, которая выглядит так, словно они посадили обезьянку за печатную машинку…

***

«Некоторые люди не меняются», — подумала мисс Марпл, посылая служанку принести ещё чая и пирожных. — «Они словно деревья: к шестнадцати годам принимают свою окончательную форму и остаются в ней навсегда».

***

В шестнадцать лет Ари Оливер была сущим чудовищем. Коротко остриженная (буйные кудри, стоило им хоть чуть-чуть отрасти, становились решительно неприемлемы для приличной юной леди), в заляпанном вареньем и красками жилете, часто с развязавшимися шнурками — она была вечной обитательницей позорного угла. Девочки даже шутили, что вместо «неряха» на доске надо писать «Ариадна». Джейн Марпл тогда же была примерной старостой класса, чей крахмальный воротничок белизной мог поспорить с рождественским снегом и чьи лаковые туфли блестели, как глаза дебютантки на королевском балу.

Общим было одно: привычка наблюдать, запоминать и потом использовать свои наблюдения. На том и подружились, собственно.

***

— И всё-таки, на твоём месте я выбрала бы что-нибудь менее… экзотическое. Чем тебе не нравятся, скажем, французы? Или бельгийцы?

Негодующий «Фырк!» мисс Оливер был по эффекту сравним лишь с нахмуренными бровями Зевса Олимпийца.

— Знаю я одного бельгийца! Видит Бог, если бы я вздумала про него писать, мне бы. во-первых, не поверили, а во-вторых, никто в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти не стал бы про него читать.

— Отчего же?

— Представь себе невыносимейшего на свете зануду, который только и делает, что завивает усы по довоенной моде, болтает чушь о серых клеточках и ноет, насколько этот мир не создан для его интеллектуальной мощи. И так страница за страницей.

— Но ведь он раскрывает преступления, разве нет? Разве не за этим люди читают детективы?

Мисс Оливер рассмеялась.

— Ах, Джейн! Ты так наивна. Если бы людям были интересны раскрытия преступлений, они читали бы криминальные сводки в газетах. Нет, милая, нет! Им нужен человек. Тот, кто придёт и разрешит все их проблемы, кто укажет на виновных и наградит добродетельных…

***

Сама мисс Оливер поняла это ещё очень давно, ещё читая о приключениях мистера Шерлока Холмса. Сама она, что греха таить, получала больше удовольствия от загадок, чем от загадочного гения со скрипкой. Но то она; все её подруги, все её друзья и многочисленные родственницы — все они читали только ради «мистера Холмса» и его влекущей, сложной, противоречивой личности.

Будь на его месте простой, как три гроша, доктор Уотсон — или, того хуже, миссис Хадсон — кому бы они были интересны?..

***

— Интересно… — мисс Марпл покачала головой. — Интересно. Хочешь сказать, людям нужен герой, а не история?

— Вот именно: герой, — решительно кивнула мисс Оливер. — Современный герой, Джейн. Тот, кто сражается за них с многоглавым монстром, имя которому…

— Страх, — тихо закончила мисс Марпл. — Страх, что это может коснуться нас. Тебя, меня — кого угодно… — она отпила из чашки. — Да, понимаю. Поэтому они так хотят себе в защитники сказочного рыцаря… Но, — заметила она, — я бы с большим удовольствием почитала про твоего бельгийца. Разве обычные люди, которые справляются с необычными вещами, не интереснее всяких героев?

***

Мисс Марпл любила читать в местных газетах статьи о происшествиях. Конечно, обычно она узнавала о них куда раньше, чем к её порогу попадала газета; ей рассказывала служанка, или зелёнщик, или жена викария — ведь слухом земля полнится, особенно в деревне.

Но одно дело — слушать, а другое — читать. В записанном виде та же история представала совсем другой, обретала некую вечность и незыблемость. Обретала форму. И пусть эта форма иногда — часто — имела мало общего с истинным положением вещей… тем интереснее.

Можно сыграть с собою в «найди десять отличий» и занять себя размышлениями, почему различия именно таковы.

***

— Тебе — может быть, но, Джейн, сколько на свете таких, как ты? Единицы, — безжалостно отмахнулась мисс Оливер. — А большинству нужен герой. Например, мой финн.

Мисс Марпл вздохнула.

— Что ж, может быть. Я ведь совсем не разбираюсь в детективах, — покаянно сказала она. — И во всём этом сложном деле с издательствами…

— О, поверь мне, я тоже. Для «всех этих сложных дел» у меня есть агент, а моё дело — сочинять и представлять условленное количество страниц к условленному сроку. Подумать страшно, каково мне пришлось бы, заставь они меня самостоятельно писать редакторам и хозяевам книжных домов, и потом эти страшные письма с отказами. Я бы ревела днями и ночами!.

***

Она и ревела — когда-то давно, когда у неё ещё не было ни агента, ни секретарши, ни известности, ни переводов на сорок пять языков. Зато было несколько десятков романов, написанных в стол — замечательных романов о том, как юная леди из сельской местности распутывает ужасные преступления с той же лёгкостью, с какой она распутывает пряжу в своей корзинке для рукоделия. Романов, которые никому не были нужны.

Тогда она устала читать письма о том, что её произведения «замечательны, но нам, к сожалению, не подходят». Устала пытаться убедить себя, что её творчество чего-то стоит, давая их почитать всем знакомым, и слыша — снова и снова — «замечательно, но…».

***

— Как всё интересно устроено! — пожевала губы мисс Марпл. — Я бы, наверное, никогда не смогла быть писательницей. Это уж слишком сложная наука для такой простой женщины, как я.

***

Спас тогда мисс Оливер тот самый «невыносимый бельгиец». Он, как и многие другие, неохотно принял на прочтение рукопись одного из романов — но, в отличие от прочих, счёл её интересной и достойной существования.

«Но видите ли, chere mademoiselle Olivier, единицам будет интересна ваша сельская леди. Люди, читая детектив, ищут себе… le saviour, героя, защитника. Кого-то, кого они смогут вообразить чудесно вмешивающимся в их жизнь, буде её коснётся несчастье. Вот вы хотели бы. чтобы вас однажды спасла эта сельская леди?..»  
Может быть, она и хотела бы. Но что значили её желания?..

***

— Послушай, Джейн, что мы всё о моих делах да о моих делах? Расскажи что-нибудь о себе. Я слышала, ты ездила отдохнуть на Карибы?

Забавно, всё же: стоило заменить главную героиню на глупого, но очень пафосного финна Свена Свенсона, все проблемы прошли, как по мановению руки. И отказы перестали приходить, и продажи мигом установились стабильные и высокие…

Одна беда: у мисс Оливер всегда была беда с воображением. Поэтому она часто навещала свою школьную подругу и внимательно слушала её истории.

***

У мисс Джейн Марпл, в конце концов, было одно значимое достоинство (помимо всех прочих, почти бесчисленных): в отличие от невыносимого бельгийца Пуаро, она не читала детективов. 


End file.
